


What Are You Wearing?

by aviatrix8



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Clothing Kink, Gen, Humor, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatrix8/pseuds/aviatrix8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanageyama is a little too interested in what Iori is wearing under his clothes…</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Wearing?

Three members of the Elite Four were currently in the boys’ changing room of the Student Council’s private baths, having just finished a rigourous training practice.

They were all in the middle of undressing when they were joined by a fourth person, as the President of the Sewing Club entered the room.

Sanageyama glanced at Iori in surprise. Not that he didn’t belong in here; Iori was a member of the Student Council in everything, except in name… It was just Sanageyama had never seen Iori in the changing room with the rest of them before.

Sanageyama shrugged and continued to undress, noticing Iori did the same, out of the corner of his eye. The short blond boy took off his mask, his lab coat, his shoes… But it wasn’t until Iori removed his pants that something struck Sanageyama as odd.

He didn’t want to stare, yet Sanageyama found that he couldn’t help it, turning around to do so. Unable to help himself, he asked the question on his mind.

“Iori… What are you wearing?”

Iori paused, in the middle of pulling up his shirt. “Excuse me?”

“Those things on your legs. I’ve never seen a guy wearing those before.”

Iori glanced down at his feet, and flushed. “Oh, that? They’re nothing special.”

“Really? I’ve never seen anything like it. Mind if I take a closer look?”

Before Iori could reply, Sanageyama walked over to the other boy and squatted at his feet, to get a better look at the article of clothing in question.

“Hmm, cool… But what’s with all the elastics and buckles on this thing?” asked Sanageyama, who didn’t seem to notice Iori’s discomfort at his close scrutiny.

Then, to Iori’s horror and everyone else’s mild shock, Sanageyama grasped one of the elastics on the offending garment, and snapped it.

A vein appeared on Iori’s head.

“What. The. HELL?” He planted a socked foot in Sanageyama’s face. “Have you no concept of personal space, man?”

Sanageyama pushed aside Iori’s foot sheepishly. “Er, sorry. I just got a little too carried away, that’s all. What are those things called, anyways?”

“They’re called sock garters,” said Iori, through gritted teeth. “They’re supposed to keep your socks up, so they don’t roll down to your ankles.”

Sanageyama eyes lit up. “Oh! Like a chick’s garter belt!”

Iori rolled his eyes. “Yes, something like that.”

“But I always thought those things were supposed to be lacy– ” began Sanageyama, when he was interrupted by an elbow to the head. “Ow!”

“Keep your mouth shut before you put your foot in it again,” said Inumuta crisply. “Besides, sock garters are intended to be worn by men.”

“Sanageyama does have a point,” mused Gamagori. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen another man actually wearing those things, either.”

“Sock garters are generally worn under business suits,” began Inumuta, shifting into explanatory mode. “You tend to only see them used for comedic effect on a sitcom, when a man has his pants down, or on sexualized shotacon boys, in certain manga, anime or video games.”

Inumuta sensed everyone staring at him.

“Oh, don’t give me that look.” Inumuta pushed up his glasses haughtily. “Excuse me for knowing the inner workings of otaku culture, I’m sure.”

“Right,” said Gamagori, sounding unconvinced. “So what category does Iori fall under then, then?”

“All right!” snapped Iori, who’d clearly had enough. “Can we stop dwelling on my fashion choices, so I can actually get changed, over here?”

There was a chorus of apologies from the other guys. Sanageyama bowed his head toward Iori.

“I’m really sorry about getting on your case about those garter things,” he murmured. “I just thought they looked cute on you, that’s all.”

Iori found himself flushing again, as the other guys walked away. He turned, to see Inumuta smirking at him.

“He does have a point,” said Inumuta. “You do wear those well.”

“Shut up, Inumuta,” muttered Iori. A odd thought then ran through his head.

“Do you want a pair?” he asked Inumuta quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> I believe Iori is the only teen who would wear sock garters in a practical manner. ;P


End file.
